A Late Night Distraction
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: When Sophie is awakened by a loud sound one night she never imagined how the rest of the night would unfold...


**A/N **_This is the first time I have ever written a story like this for Charlie and Sophie...H6p8gv gave me inspiration to write this story...I hope that you all enjoy..._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters..._

* * *

><p>Sophie jolted awake to a loud banging sound. She sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. She glanced around the room, seeing nothing amiss. She then looked next to her to see if Charlie had awoken as well but his side of the bed was empty, the sheets untouched. Sophie heard the noise again and glanced at the clock before standing. She shivered slightly as her bare feet touched the cool tan carpet. Sophie grabbed her pink bathrobe from where it was draped over the end of the bed and put it on. She was only wearing a light white t-shirt and pink pajama pants. As she opened the door to the bedroom the scent of cinnamon accosted her senses. Following it, she found Charlie in the kitchen, his back towards her.<p>

"Charlie, its 2 am. What are you doing up?"

He turned and she noticed that he was still wearing his navy blue suit pants and white dress shirt that he had worn to work. "Have you even been to bed yet?"

He shook his head. "This case I've been working on has me sick to my stomach."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you thought baking would remedy that?" she teased, noticing the baking sheet and clear mixing bowl beside him on the counter.

"Whenever I had a tough day as a kid, Gran would make sugar cookies infused with cinnamon to comfort me."

Sophie smiled at that. She knew that he had been working the past fortnight on a wrongful death suit against a prominent doctor. Though his research Charlie had found that the doctor was practicing medicine under a falsified license and that he had practiced under different names and used some unsavory methods with his patients. Charlie had been astonished at what he found.

"Can I help at all?" she asked.

He grinned slightly. "You can start scooping the dough onto the baking sheet."

He was blocking the drawer that held the scoop so she gently bumped him with her hip.

He stared at her curiously.

"The scoop is in the drawer behind you," she told him.

"And you couldn't have asked me to move?" he said, moving away from the drawer, amusement lacing his voice.

She smiled, glad that he was distracted from the case. "Where's the fun in that?"

He tried to hide a chuckle as Sophie opened the drawer but she heard it.

"Feeling better?" she asked him, grabbing the scooper from the drawer and closing it.

He nodded before leaning over and kissing her. "Thanks."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, their eyes melding into each other before she broke her gaze. She moved away from him to start on putting the cookie dough on the baking sheet when he put his hands on her hips and guided her so that they were standing opposite each other. Her lips parted slightly in anticipation and minutes later his mouth claimed hers in a sweet, reverent kiss.

"Charlie…"

"Yes," he replied, moistening his lips with his tongue.

Sophie bit on her lower lip as she watched his tongue. She wanted to kiss him again, but she was curious about his sudden mood change. "A minute ago you were just talking about the case and now…"

He was watching her, grinning at her physical reaction. "I know, but your mouth is very distracting."

"Distractions good," she told him, before snaking her hand behind his neck and pulling his mouth to hers. As her mouth glided over his, Charlie untied her bathrobe. He then placed his hands under her shirt, slowly moving them up and down her sides leaving a trail of heat oh her skin.

Sophie sucked in her breath as his hands grazed the outer swell of her breasts and she arched her back into him. He took advantage of her mouth opening and slipped in his tongue, deepening the kiss. She moaned.

His hands wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to him. Placing her free hand on his chest to steady herself, Sophie could feel his heart beating rapidly. She was sure that hers was doing the same. Needing air, she reluctantly pulled away, inhaling deeply. She looked up to see that Charlie's eyes were still closed, his lips swollen from the kiss. On the nape of his neck, her fingers played with his hair.

"That feels nice," Charlie murmured, his eyes half opening. They were glassed over.

A few hairs fell into her eyes and Charlie pushed them behind her ear before resting his hand against her cheek.

She smiled. "Mmmm…this _is _nice. It seems like forever since we've been together like this…"

"It does. It's just this case…"

Sophie placed her index finger to his lips. "Shhh…I thought that my mouth was distracting you from that.

He nodded. "It is distracting." He leaned over and captured her lips again.

She sighed contentedly as their lips parted. "If my lips make you feel the same way as yours make me feel…"

"And how do they make you feel?" he asked.

"I'd say it's akin to the sun hitting my skin on a beautiful spring day."

He grinned, skimming his thumb across her cheek and lips. "So, a pleasant feeling?"

"Mmmm…very pleasant."

"I wonder…"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion as he kneeled before her and pushed up her shirt, exposing her stomach. He trailed feather light kisses across her stomach, leaving tingling sensations behind. Sophie whimpered, running her hands through his blonde hair as he skimmed close to the waistband of hr pajama pants, using his teeth to gently tug on it.

The bathrobe suddenly felt too constricting so taking her hands from his head; she shrugged it off, allowing it to fall on the floor. Charlie stood, and grinned devilishly at her, causing warmth to pool on her stomach.

She rubbed her hands down his chest earning a groan from Charlie. "Enough foreplay," she whispered.

He nodded and captured her lips. She grasped his shoulders to steady herself as he led her backwards into the living room. She stopped upon her legs hitting the side of the couch. Using her right hand for leverage, she began leaning into the couch. She could feel hardness against her inner thigh.

"Bed," she rasped to Charlie.

He stood up straighter, bringing her along with him. She then led him into their bedroom. Once inside, Sophie tool off her shirt, discarding it nearby while Charlie pulled his shirt over his head. She stepped closer to him and placed a light kiss to his lips. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. A fire coursed throughout her body as she inched them closer to the bed. She undid the buttons and zipper of his pants and slid them off his hips. He stepped out of them before returning the gesture by hooking his fingers in her pants and pulling them down.

Once they were off she laid down on the bed. Charlie followed, hovering over her.

Sophie bit her lip again. "Charlie…" she whispered longingly.

He gazed down at her, his eyes and breathing reflecting the same need that she felt. "I know…me too…" he managed.

He parted her legs and taking her lips with his, pushed into her. He waited a moment while she adjusted to him then pulled out a little before thrusting back into her. She raised her hips to match every movement. She grasped his back with her nails and he kissed her left shoulder as he moved faster until he climaxed. She soon followed.

Sated, he pulled out of her and lay next to her. They both laid there for a few minutes taking deep breaths. Once their breathing returned to normal, Sophie turned to her side and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

The room was brighter from sunlight when Sophie awoke. She moaned happily as she stretched her limbs. As she stretched, she noticed that her head was on something softer than what she had fallen asleep on. She looked to her side and saw that Charlie was missing again and that her head lay on a pillow. Sophie then sat up remembering that she was naked under the sheets. She looked at the end of her bed and saw her pajamas and bathrobe folded by her feet. She quickly dressed and went out to find Charlie. As soon as she walked out of the bedroom door a sense of déjà vu hit her. She smelled cinnamon. Charlie was in the kitchen again but he had changed to a gray t-shirt and green pajama pants.

"Charlie?"

He turned, holding a plate of sugar cookies. "Hey, did I wake you again?"

Sophie shook her head, her mouth watering at the smells wafting towards her. "Those smell good."

Charlie smiled. "I thought that since we didn't get to eat them earlier that I'd make another batch using fresh ingredients."

Sophie stepped up to him and took a cookie. "These _are _good," she told him after biting off a piece. She finished the rest before adding "I can see why these make you feel better."

"Comforted was the word I used but I'm glad you like. Though, I think I found a new thing or should I say person who can distract me from my troubles," he said facing her.

She grinned, her cheeks tingeing pink as memories of last night flooded through her mind. "I'm sorry if…."

He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "I'll take a late night distraction like that anytime," he told her before leaning in and capturing her lips.


End file.
